Heavily Broken
by Jebediah Sprinklefield
Summary: Troy has been doing the unthinkable Cheating on Gabriella. When something happens to the love of his life, will he set his priorities straight, or will he lose her forever?
1. Sophie

Troy Bolton sighed lazily as he closed his front door while his parent's car retreated down the street.

Mr and Mrs Bolton had decided to treat themselves to a weekend at a new health spa/resort that had opened up recently, leaving Troy with the house to himself for the whole weekend. The resort was a few hours away and his parents had promised to phone him as they were leaving the resort, so he figured he could get away with pretty much anything and have the house cleaned up in time to not get caught.

So. The first thing that came to mind was, of course, PAR-TAY! But then, the next logical thought was 'why?'

After thinking about his predicament long and hard, Troy realised that he didn't really want a party. What he really wanted was just a quite, relaxing weekend with his girlfriend…and a chance to think things through.

Troy and Gabriella had been dating officially for almost six months now, in fact the following Wednesday was their six months anniversary. Troy was quite pleased with himself that he had remembered, where many other males, not naming names cough Chad cough would have forgotten. But there was something Gabi didn't know…for the past two months Troy had been dating another girl as well, Sophie, a cheerleader from West High.

Troy loved Gabi. He wanted to be with her forever and couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without her, but when he was with Sophie…Sophie was just wonderful to spend time with, and they had so many things in common. He didn't love Sophie, and he wasn't afraid to admit it, but there was something about spending time with her that he couldn't resist. He wanted to tell Gabi, or do something to make it not feel so wrong to hang out with Sophie, but the only things he could think of would inevitably lead to break-up, which was something he didn't even want to contemplate. He would be lost without Gabriella, and really didn't want to do anything to hurt her, but he couldn't help it, could he?

His thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang. Answering it, he discovered that on the other end of the line was none other than Gabriella Montez, the girl of his dreams.

"Hey baby!" he said cheerfully into the receiver.

"Hi sweetheart. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out for a bit?" she asked, her voice light and happy.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Sorry. I have stuff that I need to do at the moment, but if you want I can call you when I'm done and we can hang out then?" he said, feeling guilty. In truth he had arranged to hang out with Sophie for the afternoon, and she was going to be here in about five minutes.

"Oh. Okay. I thought we could catch a movie or something. Maybe tomorrow night then?" Troy was a little hurt by how dejected Gabi sounded, but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Uh…yeah. I'm really sorry about that, baby. But I promise we can do something extra special tomorrow night to make up for it, okay?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. It's a date, then?" she said, sounding slightly more upbeat, but definitely not happy.

"Yeah. Anyway, I've got to go. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

He hung the phone up just as a knock sounded at the door. Looking out the window he could see Sophie's bike on the lawn.

Opening the door again, Troy couldn't keep a grin from his face as his eyes fell upon Sophie's smiling face. In that second, all thoughts of Gabriella were banished from his mind.


	2. Regrets

A/N: Thanks for all your review! Btw, Troy is cheating on Gabriella, like, full-on making out with Sophie and such, not just hanging out. Anyway, hope you guys like this. It's a bit dramatic, but I think it's the ultimate wake-up call for Troy.

Chapter 2 – Regrets

HSMHSM

A few hours later…

Troy found himself shutting his front door once again, this time after waving goodbye to Sophie. They had had lunch together, and Sophie would have stayed longer had her parents not requested that she come home early so they could visit her grandmother in the nursing home. Thus, she and Troy had reluctantly parted, leaving Troy alone in his house again, wishing he hadn't turned Gabriella down.

He decided to settle himself in for an afternoon of watching reruns. After half an hour of watching 'Gilligan's Island" he sighed contentedly, realising that maybe it wasn't so bad just sitting watching reruns after all. Though he still would have preferred some company, namely in the form of one Gabriella Montez.

He turned the TV off and was just about to start making a snack in the kitchen when he was pulled from his thoughts yet again. Someone was hammering at the front door so hard he was surprised that the inset panes of decorative glass hadn't shattered.

Realising it must be something urgent, he quickly undid the locks and opened the door. Never in a million years would he have expected what greeted him.

Gabriella. It was Gabriella who had been hammering his door down.

Tears streaked down her face and her eyes were wide with fear, and something else he couldn't recognise.

"Help!" she screamed, though it came out more like a rasp.

With his basketball honed reactions he caught her as her knees buckled, only then realising the dark stain spreading through her shirt.

"Gabi! Shit. Gabi, I'm just gonna call 911, I'll be right back, then I'll need you to tell me what happened." He was very reluctant to leave her, but the rapid pace at which the dark crimson liquid was spreading through the fibres of her shirt made him sure that she needed an ambulance very, very quickly.

Making the phone call as quickly as possible he returned to Gabriella's side. She lay gasping for breath on the entry floor, tears coursing down her face in rapid succession.

"Gabi, shh, it's ok. I'm here now baby. I'm here." He soothed her, while applying a gentle pressure to the wound on her stomach, "I need you to tell me what happened, sweetheart, so the doctors will know what to do when they arrive."

She nodded numbly and took a couple of breaths before speaking, "I-I was walking past an alley on my way here. I know," she took a deep, rasping breath, "I know you said you were busy, but I wanted to…to surprise you. There was a guy mugging someone and he had a gun…he wasn't very old…he saw me walking past and he panicked and he…he shot me…and then I panicked…I was bleeding and bleeding and it wouldn't stop and it hurt _so _much… and I didn't know what to do…so I ran here as fast as I could cause I knew you would help me…" ((A/N: The triple dots represent her pausing for breath. I didn't feel like writing 'breath' every five syllables.))

"Shh, it's okay now darling, the ambulance will be here and second now, then everything's going to be fine." Troy said, trying to calm her down to try and decrease the blood flow. Her blood was staining the floor and his hands now, and he just knew that she was losing too much.

"I'm sorry Troy…I'm sorry for not being a good girlfriend…" she whimpered, as fresh tears stained he cheeks.

"No, no, no. You were a perfect girlfriend. I love you so much. Why would you say that?"

"I know…I know about Sophie." Troy swore his heart stopped for a second with the hurt shown on her face, "I wanted to make it up to you…I wanted to try and be a better girlfriend for you…I was coming here cause I…I wanted to give you your anniversary gift…I bought us tickets to the…Laker's game next Wednesday…" tears were running down Troy's face now, too.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault, I should never have-" Gabriella cut him off.

"Hey. It's okay. I should have tried better. I should have…worked harder. But that's my…fault not yours." She could see the grey creeping inwards from the edges of her vision and feel the blackness pulling at her. Gingerly, she reached into her pocket. Everything was hurting so bad now that a little bit more didn't matter. She pulled out a pair of tickets, trying to smear as little blood on them as possible, she handed them to Troy. "Take…these. They're tickets to the Laker's…Game…Take Sophie with you, she'd love to go. All I want…is for you to be happy…I just wish…it could have been…with…me."

Troy watched as Gabriella's body wet limp. She was so pale, contrasting violently with the crimson of her life's blood that was staining the carpet.

"Gabriella! Please, _please_ wake up! I'll never do anything to hurt you again, just wake-up! Please don't die! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he let his tears flow freely as he continued to apply pressure to the wound, listening as the screaming ambulance sirens drew steadily closer and eventually pulled up out the front of the house.

The front door was still wide open from when he let Gabriella in, so the paramedics had no problems locating the desperate teenager that had called them about his profusely bleeding girlfriend.

HSMHSM

A/N: So what do you think? All you have to do is press that little blue button and tell me! What should happen next? Will Gabby be alright? Review and tell me what you think should happen. If no-one reviews, then I'll assume that nothing should happen, and this story shall DIE. So PLEASE review! Love you all!


	3. Paramedics

A/N: In answer to your question, this sort of is, but sort of isn't named after the Veronica's song 'Heavily Broken'. I was thinking of a title, and after a while I was like 'Yeah, Heavily Broken sounds like a good title…wait, haven't I heard that somewhere before?'. So I looked through my music folder and found the song by The Veronicas and I decided that it was still a good title, and the song was even kind of fitting.

I should point out that this is just a filler chapter for while I write the next one, hence why it's rather short and insignificant. Also, special thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially lol925, for giving me some great ideas about where I could take this story.

Chapter 3 – Paramedics

HSMHSM

"I'm sorry son, but you're going to have to move away and let us do our job," said one of the paramedics, as he gently but firmly pushed Troy out of the way.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry," Troy muttered, feeling very dazed and surreal. How had this all happened? One minute his life couldn't be better, the next everything was falling apart.

He was about to put his head in his hands when he noticed they were drenched in blood. Her blood. Troy began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Pulse is thready, BP is dropping steadily- hey, someone give that kid some help!" cried the paramedic who had pushed Troy out of the way before, and who was now tending to Gabriella.

One of the others, a female paramedic, rushed over to Troy with a warm blanket.

"Shh, it's ok. What's your name?" she said soothingly.

"Troy. My name's Troy Bolton."

"Alright Troy. Can you tell me what happened, honey?" she asked.

"She's been shot," The paramedics exchanged glances. "She said she walked past a young guy who was mugging someone, and he got spooked and shot her."

"We're going to have to get her into surgery," the male paramedic said to the lady tending to Troy, before calling out to the remaining two paramedics to hurry up with the stretcher.

"Thankyou Troy. We're going to do everything we can to help. We're just going to put…"

"Gabriella," Troy supplied.

"Thanks. We're just going to put Gabriella onto a gurney, then we'll put her in the back of the ambulance and take her to the hospital as quickly as possible. Would you like to ride in the back with her?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Alright. When we get to the hospital there's going to be a lot of people waiting. They're going to take Gabriella away for a while, but they're going to do everything they can to help her. Ok, Troy?" Troy nodded. "Alright, time to go."

Troy looked up. As the lady had explained to him what was going to happen, her three colleagues had successfully loaded Gabriella into the back of the ambulance and hooked her up to several machines.

The lady helped troy into the ambulance, then jumped in behind him and shut the doors. Then the sirens were on, and they were on their way to the hospital…

HSMHSM

A/N: And remember, this is just a filler. Hopefully, if everything goes well, I should have the next chapter up in a few hours. Love you all! Thankyou for reading this story, and please leave a review! ;-D


	4. Waiting

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I really am. It's just that I decided to read the most recent reviews to see if there was anything you guys wanted in the next chapter before I began to write it, but one of the reviews (I won't say which one) really bummed me out. I don't normally get that bummed out by one semi-neutral reviews, but for some reason I did, then I just didn't feel like writing anymore at that point in time. So, here it is _finally_.

Also, I just want to mention that I _did_ tell warn at the start of the last chapter that it was just a filler, and therefore not very long. The thing is that it's a real milestone for me to get even this far. If you check my profile you'll see that I've never gotten past a second chapter before, which is why I've made the chapters not so long as what I would usually do, but I update more often. If I update more often I have a better chance of letting this story continue, so I'm sorry if some people don't like that, but I just can't help it. I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, but I don't think that I can do much more if you want me to keep the story going. Sorry 

Chapter 4 – Waiting

HSMHSM

Almost six hours later, Troy Bolton sat alone in the cold, sterile white emergency waiting room. Apparently Gabi's mother was also out of town and unable to be contacted, so that left Troy alone to wait on the doctor's verdict. He had considered calling Chad or Taylor to come sit with him, but it was not fair on them just to tell them that Gabi had been shot. He decided that he would call them both when there was more news.

"Mr Bolton?" called a voice. Troy's head shot up, but unfortunately it was just a nurse offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, taking the offered cup.

"That's ok," she said, taking a seat beside him and taking a sip from her own polystyrene cup. "You seemed a bit lonely sitting here, so I decided to bring you something once my shift was over," she said, smiling kindly at him. She appeared to be in her early to mid twenties, with brownish blonde hair and warm brown eyes. "I know how hard it can be to be stuck waiting. It always the waiting that's the hardest, isn't it?" Troy nodded in reply. "My brother was in a car accident three years ago, I was stuck waiting for twelve hours before one of the doctors finally came out to tell me how he was."

Troy removed his eyes from the floor to look at the kind nurse, his eyes asking a silent question.

"He made it. He ended up with six months of rehab, but he made it. He's a lawyer now. Still got a slight limp, but he's learned to live with it now and it doesn't slow him down," she patted Troy on the back. "You know, sometimes it helps to talk about it."

Troy nodded again but stayed silent for a moment. Just when the nurse was starting to think that he wasn't going to talk, he opened his mouth to begin. "The thing is, it's my fault. It's all my fault and I regret it so much, but no matter what happens there's nothing I can do to make it better," the nurse listened silently and attentively. He could tell that she was good at her job. "I…I made a huge mistake. I cheated on my girlfriend, I didn't mean to, but it just, sort of…happened. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway, and now I'd give anything to take it back. She means the world to me, I really don't want to lose her," Troy met the nurses eyes. There was no recrimination there, only understanding. He was very grateful.

"She knew. I didn't know that she knew, not until…not until this happened. To be honest, I'm not sure what I would have done if I had known that she knew. Though I'm pretty sure of what I would have done if I were in her shoes. I don't know how she can be so forgiving. God knows I don't deserve it." He looked down again, studying his shoes, "She was coming to my house, to give me an anniversary gift…Jesus, she _knew_ and she was still with me. She _knew_ and she still bought me an anniversary gift!" He felt the tears begin to leak out of hi eyes, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Gabriella, and that she _had_ to live. What kind of place would the world be without her in it? The thought of being without her made him cringe.

The nurse didn't say anything, she simply put a comforting hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to continue when he felt ready. He took a deep breath and continued, "She told me what happened. She said that she had been on her way to my house when she accidentally walked past a guy mugging someone. She said that he panicked and shot her…She said…She said that he was only young, she said it wasn't…it wasn't his fault." Troy stood up, suddenly furious, "She _forgave_ him! He shot her and she forgave him! She forgave me! Why did she have to be some goddamn forgiving!" He kicked the wall violently, not taking any notice of the throbbing pain it left in his foot. "If she hadn't forgiven me she wouldn't be in this mess! She'd be at home and _safe_! This is all my fault! Why do I have to be so _stupid_!"

He sank back into the chair, tears running don his cheeks, "What have I done?...What do I do? I've ruined everything that's good about my life. If she dies…I don't know what I'll do…It's all my fault…"

"Shh, it's ok. If there's one thing I know about this hospital, it's that the doctors here are practically miracle workers. I'm sure your girlfriend will be fine. And as for what you should do, well, it sounds to me like your girlfriend has already forgiven you. Now you just have to forgive yourself. You love her, I can see it in your eyes, and I'm willing to bet that se loves you to. And if you love each other enough, you should be able to get through this. Have faith in love. Have faith in yourself."

She offered him some tissues. Troy thanked her and wiped his face, going over to the bubbler in the corner of the room and washing his face a little. Just as he was sitting down again, right on cue a doctor came through one of the double-doors that lead to an ER operating room, the very same set of doors that Gabriella had been wheeled through just over six-and-a-half hours ago.

As the doctor came towards them with his clipboard, the nurse reached over and squeezed Troy's hand, giving him a comforting smile.

"Mr Bolton, is it? Troy?" Troy nodded. "Gabriella Montez has just come out of surgery. It was touch and go for a while there. The bullet entered just below her ribcage, missing the diaphragm, but piercing the edge of her liver, where it came to rest. Thankfully the retrieval surgery went well and we managed to get the bullet out with only a few complications. Ms Montez was beginning to develop sepsis around the area where the bullet was lodged, but we were able to drain the excess fluids, remove the damaged tissue and cauterise the wound without too much hassle-"

"So how is she? Can I see her?" Troy interrupted the doctor's schpiel.

"Ms Montez is currently in a medically induced coma to give her body some time to heal," At Troy's startled expression, he continued. "It is not uncommon for a patient to be put under a medical coma to allow the body sufficient time to heal itself properly before be put under any stress. Don't worry; by the looks of things, Ms Montez is going to recover completely. She should be back at school in a matter of weeks. And as for when you can visit her, there isn't much point at the moment. She's currently unconscious and hooked up to a ventilator. We are planning on bringing her out of the coma around lunch tomorrow, so I suggest that the best thing for you to do right now would be to go home, get some decent sleep, and come back in the morning. Visiting hours begin at ten; I think that would be an ideal time for you to come back, so you can be here when Gabriella wakes up."

"I think that's a very good idea, don't you Troy? There's no point in you staying up all night. Gabriella's going to be fine, so the least you can do is get a good night's sleep so you'll be in a condition to see her when she wakes up." The nurse urged, seeing the hesitation on Troy's face.

Eventually he caved in and agreed to go get some rest, but he would be back in the morning not a second later than 10 o'clock. The kind nurse dropped him at his house on her way home, assuring him that everything was going to be alright and that he would be able to see Gabriella in the morning.

Finally, at a quarter to one in the morning, Troy fell into a shallow, restless sleep.

HSMHSM

A/N: You like? Like I said, I've hit a milestone here. Four chapters! Whoo! Just so you know, I never had any intention of letting Gabi die. In case you haven't noticed, this is a Troyella fic (Sorry for any Troyella haters out there), and what would a Troyella fic be without Gabriella? Anyway, I hope you guys like it, I tried to make it longer than the previous chapters. I always intended to have longer chapters; I just never had the time for it. I can't promise that all my chapters will be uber long from now on, but I'll try my best.

Next chapter I will try to address how Gabi found out. I was going to do it in this chapter, but I didn't get around to it. I hope to put in a bit more of Gabi's POV too. I couldn't really do that up until now, because unconscious people generally don't have interesting POV's unless they're dreaming. Oh, and just for any people who read into anything too much or whatever, there was nothing going on with the nurse, she was just being nice because she saw how distressed Troy was, and she knew what it felt like to be in his shoes.

Thankyou for reading, please leave your review by the little blue button next to the door .


	5. Learning

A/N: Finally! Sorry about the long wait, I really am. It's just been really hectic around here lately, with work experience week before last I hardly had time for anything and with school holidays coming up next week they've really piled up the assignments and tests so we can barely even breath! Then after so long of not posting, it was really hard to get back into it again, but I want to give heaps and heaps of hugs and thanks and a truckload of chocolate cookies each to lol925 and LuvHighSchoolMusical – I can honestly say that without you guys prompting me, it's very likely that this story never would have been continued. Thanks for your support, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading!

This chapter is mostly (the completely kind of mostly) back story – how Gabriella found out. I wanted to put a bit more in, but I just want to get a chapter posted for now. I know there are a lot of mistakes, so please forgive me, but it's 1:02 am and I have a killer headache and can barely see straight (which is why it's always good to be able to type without looking at the keyboard ;-P)

Well anyway, here you go!

Chapter 5 – Learning (Sorry, couldn't think of a better title)

HSMHSMHSM

Three months ago…

Gabriella Montez strode lightly down the street to the house of her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Tomorrow he and his parents would be leaving to spend a week in Boston at a basketball conference, so she decided to come over early today so she could spend more time with him before he started packing.

As she neared the driveway she was surprised at what she saw. It was not Troy standing out on the pavement shooting hoops that surprised her; that was a very common occurrence. It was the fact that he was not shooting hoops alone. And not with his father either. Standing beside him was a girl, who looked to be about the same age as herself and Troy. The girl had sleek strawberry blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, and was wearing what looked like one of the tracksuits that the cheerleaders sometimes wore, only it was in the West High colours.

"That's odd," Gabriella muttered to herself, "Troy didn't mention that he had any relatives coming to visit. I wonder who she is?"

Any hopes Gabriella might have had that it was just a visiting cousin were blown right out of the water when, after taking a rebound shot together, their little basketball game turned into a full-blown make-out session.

Gabi was stunned, to say the least. For a second or two she felt a very strong urge to go slap them both as hard as she could, to scream at the top of her lungs, to break something. After a bit of deep breathing, she fought the urge down…to a manageable level, at least. For a moment she was rooted to the spot, like a deer caught in the head-lights.

As soon as she regained control of her limbs, she ran. She ran as hard a fast as her legs could go, blindly beating her way down the footpath, without any consideration to what direction she took. As she ran she worked to clear her head, but try as she might, she could not remove the horrible sight from her mind, as though it had been burned into the back of her eyelids by a particularly careless student with a soldering iron in woodwork class. The same thought wound its way across her mind again and again, taunting her, teasing her. _He cheated!_

Her pounded away at a familiar path, unbeknownst to her until she found herself staring up at her own front door. Opening it then pulling it shut behind her, she ran straight through the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She only just managed to throw herself on her bed before the delicate stream of tears that adorned her face turned into a torrential flow as she burst into almost hysterical sobs.

Gabi's door had slammed shut behind her, letting her mother know that she desired some time to herself. She began taking out some of her frustrations upon her soft pink pillow, beating it within an inch of its proverbial life, before she eventually cried herself to sleep.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabi awoke some hours later as to her mom rapping gently on the door, before opening it and bringing it a tray of dinner, letting Gabi know that she had slept almost all day.

"You want to talk about it?" her mom prompted gently.

"Not right now, mama. I just don't feel like it, maybe later." It was true. Despite all the rest she had gotten, Gabriella felt like she had been wrung dry emotionally.

"Alright sweetheart. If you feel like talking, don't hesitate. You know I'll listen. And remember, you have that sleepover tomorrow night. Would you like me to call Taylor and tell her you're not feeling well, because you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure the girls will understand."

"No thanks mami, I'll be fine. Just a little emotional right now, I guess."

"Okay darling, you eat your dinner while it's still warm then get some more rest. You look like hell." Gabi gave her mother a small, faked smile as the older woman left, leaving Gabi alone to her thoughts again.

After staring at her dinner for a number of hours, by which time it was stone cold and somewhat congealed, Gabi ended up going downstairs and depositing her food in the bin before washing her plate. She was still tired, so maybe it would be best if she just went back to bed. Before doing so, however, she decided to check her phone quickly to see if anything important had come up. There were quite a few missed calls and worried text messages, all of them from troy. After selecting the 'Delete All' function, she flipped her phone off again and returned to bed.

HSMHSMHSM

The following afternoon, Gabi's anger had passed, as well as most of her sadness, leaving her feeling somewhat hollow. She arrived at Taylor's house at the arranged time, almost exactly the same time as both Sharpay and Kelsi. After the standard greetings, finger food and hairbrush karaoke, the four girls found themselves playing a game that was like a variation between 'Truth or Dare', '20 Questions' and 'I never…', in which one person would ask a question or make a dare and then that question/dare would go around the circle. They had come to the 'hypothetical situation' stage of the game, where a hypothetical situation would be suggested, then everyone would put in their thoughts.

"If you had the chance to go on a date with one of them, who would it be – Jesse McCartney or Jensen Ackles?"

"Jesse McCartney, he has such a great voice–"

"But Jensen Ackles is so much hotter!"

"Eww, Jensen Ackles is _way_ too old, I'd go with Jesse McCartney just because he's closer to our age range."

"Alright," Gabriella interjected, "let's move on, before some-one adds Jared Padalecki to the mix…oops…Anyways, moving right along now. My turn. Um…Okay, how about this one: Your boyfriend cheats on you, what do you do?"

"Ooh, that's an easy one; I'd teach him a lesson – no one messes with Taylor McKessie and gets away with it!"

"Shar, what about you?"

"Uh, as if anyone would cheat on me!" she smirked, flipping her hair sarcastically and sending them all into a fit of giggles.

"I'd just want to know why before I did something drastic. I mean, you never really know, there could be a good reason," Kelsi piped in.

HSMHSMHSM

Much later, long after the other three had fallen asleep, Gabriella was still up contemplating. 'Kelsi had a point, why would Troy cheat. Does she have something that I don't? Hmm…Well, I don't like to be conceited, but she's probably not smarter than me…I'm not that bad to look at, I think…I can sing…Maybe I'm just not a good girlfriend? Perhaps I've been too clingy…not clingy enough? But that's what it must be. Maybe I'll just have to work harder…I wonder if I could get tickets to that Lakers game for our anniversary…'

HSMHSMHSM

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something posted as soon as possible. I know there are probably a lot of spelling mistakes, and I'm fairly sure I spelt the names wrong, but like I said I just really wanted to get back on track with this.


End file.
